Arc of Force
Arc of Force (フォースのアーク, Fōsu no āku) is a Caster Type Lost Magic which is wielded by an unknown mage. Description Arc of Force is a magic that focuses on manipulating the gravity that acts upon all living things. This magic allows the caster to have a means of deflecting magic away from him/her or, should they so desire, reflect the attack back at the attacker. A secondary function of this magic is that it allows the user to increase the force behind their punches, thus allowing a mage to dish out more damage with their attacks, as well as create craters with this magic. A third application is that the user can create a 'field' of force in a small area in front of himself/herself that can be used to reduce the force of attacks so that they deal less damage. Weaknesses of Arc of Force Despite being a Lost Magic, and a powerful one if used correctly, there are two distinct weaknesses behind this type of magic. The first weakness, is that the magic can only be used to deflect a single spell at one time. So if the user were ambushed by a group, he would only be able to deflect one spell at a time, having to wait a few seconds before being able to cast it again. The second weakness to this magic is that it eats up a lot of magic power, depending on what spell is being countered. If the spell in question is only a basic spell (i.e. a spell from the Water Magic category), the cost of deflection is small. However, if were another type of Lost Magic (i.e. a Dragon Slayer's roar or a God Slayer's bellow), then the cost would be significantly higher. While this type of magic is mostly for defensive purposes, the current user has been shown to have an offensive attack, but it takes up a portion of his magic to use. Spells & Functions *'Deflection' (たわみ, Tawami): The main function of the Arc of Force. The user need not call out their intention for use, but simply focus on what they want to deflect and the direction they wish to deflect the attack in. *'Reflect' (反映する, Han'ei suru): Similarly to Deflection, the user need not call out the intention to use this spell. However, instead of deflecting the spell away from them, the caster simply uses a 'pocket' of gravity to reflect the spell at the attacker, as if it had hit a mirror and repelled itself. The stronger the spell, the more magic it takes, with other Lost Magics taking even more energy. *'Lifting:' While not necessarily an attack, the caster of this spell can use the Arc of Force to lift up objects (such as rocks) and use them as distractions to launch a surprise attack. This can also be applied to lifting up other mages, however it'd take more magic depending on how strong the mage is. *'Friction' (摩擦, Masatsu): The third use of this spell. The caster is capable of creating a pocket of force that acts against an incoming attack that be can used to reduce the force acting behind it, thus causing the attack, when it lands, to deal less damage than it usually should. However, it is a taxing ability and thus should be used sparingly. *'Shockwave Guillotine' (衝撃断頭台, Shōgeki Dantōdai): The only physical attack. The caster will launch their fist downward, using their magic to amplify the force acting behind the attack. When the punch hits the ground, it will create a large crater, as well as releasing shockwaves along the ground, tricking people into thinking an earthquake had taken place. Author's Notes Permission to create this Lost Magic was given by Admin Perchan. Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities